


[Podfic] A Lot of Love and a Little Bit Dumb

by DoctorBride666



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Caring Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley is a Mess (Good Omens), Crowley is a Sweetheart (Good Omens), Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff without Plot, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, and a bit of a moron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:02:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25683979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorBride666/pseuds/DoctorBride666
Summary: Crowley came right out with it. “I want to love you so badly,” he confessed, his voice weak. “I really wish I could,” he said earnestly, his chest aching.Aziraphale’s face fell into utter anguish  and he gasped, a hand flying to his chest. “Oh, Crowley,”he said sorrowfully. “My dear, after 6,000 years, how can you be this stupid?”Crowley stared at him, dumbfounded. That...was unexpected.~Crowley feels horribly guilty because he believes that he, as a demon, is incapable of loving Aziraphale back. At least one of them has an ounce of common sense...
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Courts GO Re-Reads





	[Podfic] A Lot of Love and a Little Bit Dumb

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LollipopCop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LollipopCop/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Lot of Love and a Little Bit Dumb](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24990640) by [LollipopCop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LollipopCop/pseuds/LollipopCop). 



> Author's note: I'd seen fics where Aziraphale thought Crowley couldn't love and was upset by it, but I wanted to do the reverse. This is really just a one-shot of Crowley being a loving dumbass.

Enjoy!!!!!

<https://anchor.fm/amanda-scholes/episodes/Podfic-A-Lot-of-Love-and-a-Little-Bit-Dumb-by-LollipopCop-ehdbv5>

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: I hope this didn't come across as rushed, but the central conflict was something that could be solved pretty easily, and I feared writing more would just drag things out.
> 
> EDIT: the ever-lovely Whiteley Foster drew fan art for this fic! Please go check it out here!
> 
> https://whiteleyfoster.tumblr.com/post/622461252406575104/crowley-not-being-able-to-express-himself!
> 
> If you liked this, please check out my other Good Omens fics!
> 
> Say hi to me on my tumblr @obsessivelollipoplalala~
> 
> Readers note: This has been such a fun work to read and I want to thank LollipopCop for writing such wonderful pieces and Whitney Foster for beautiful artwork! I hope that both will continue since they are absolutely wonderful! 
> 
> Sidenote: If it sounds like i'm struggling to read a word or read too fast its because I faked an American accent since I am from Georgia (USA) meaning I have a terrible southern accent that no one can understand so I tried to work around that.


End file.
